fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2 is a video game for Cartoon Network for 3DS, PS3, XBOX 360 and Wii. Coming Soon 7-4-2011﻿ Gameplay Nintendo 3DS Main into 15 years ago, 5 kids are in a Blowing Ball. Rolling to a time when they was never born. But the 5 kids summon Captain Planet to stop the evil Zapper (new to the video game). You can play as Captain Planet til the 5 kids are in the time. But Captain Planet send the ring from Zapper. Zapper killed Captain Planet and send him to the time. The 5 ring, one by one, was in the hands of Ben Tennyson (in 2010 and the fire ring), Blossom (in 1998 and the heart ring), Mac and Bloo (in 2004 and the earth ring), Captain K'nuckles (in 2008 and the water ring) and Chowder (in 2007 and the air ring). Hunter`s into At Hunter`s house, he was seeing what on Cartoon Network Two, til he see Dexter`s Lab. Dexter was working on his HDNA gum, the gum which will make kids eat what on the planes, til a robot tell him to go outside. Dee Dee and Dexter was outside to see the world turning to a part of a world wrere Villains and Rigby are the bosses of all. Then the channel goes to KND to see the treehouse getting brow up by Father. The channel goes to Billy and Mandy to see Endsvile burning up, Vilgax taking over Chowder`s world, Johnny Bravo got a grey hair and Ben looked at the News seeing Vilgax in Chowder`s world. So Ben and Hunter go to Characters Some characters are only playable as a duo, technically increasing the number of characters and playable options. *Ben Tennyson *Billy and Mandy *The Powerpuffs Girls *Captain K'nuckles *Captain Planet *Chowder and Kimchi *Dexter (who knows about Captain Planet and his death) *Father *Flapjack *Grim *Jack *Mac and Bloo *Mojo Mojo *Monkey *Numbuh 1 *Vilgax *Aku *Cheese *Coco *Dee Dee *Dracula *Eduardo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Johnny Bravo *Kevin 11 *Mandrak *Numbuh 2 *Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife *Gwen Tennyson *Vreedle Brothers *Fred Fredburger *Shnitzel *Fuzzy Lumkins *Gazpacho *Stickybeard *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Mordecai *Rigby *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Spider-Man *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Timmy *Jimmy *Spongebob *Bea *Milo *Oscar *Courage *Hulk *Thor *Cap. America *Iron Man *Hunter Nelson (from ToonZone The Series) *Gumball *Johnny Test *Bling Bling Boy *Scooby-Doo *Finn *Jake *Ice King *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Bull Sharkowski Ben`s aliens *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Fourarms *Gray Matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvikor *Upchunk *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Eon *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Rocks *Squidstrictor *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Eatle *ChamAlien *Buzzshock *Articguana *Spitter World's Bosses *Young Zapper *Endive *Ultimate Kevin *Stickybeard *Mojo`s Robot *Bling Bling Boy *Ice King *Albedo (Aliens used in this video game are Eon, Alien X, Ghostfreak and Evil Way Big) *Zapper 'Quotes' *'Hunter Nelson': Time to save the world! Worlds Hunter`s worlds *﻿Marzipan City (Chowder) #Mung Daal`s Catering Company: Play as Hunter Nelson so he can go see Chowder. #Chowder`s Room: Play as Ben 10 so he can find Chowder. #Chowder Land #Endive`s Catering Company (Boss: Endive) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games